Turf War
by Sokka The Man
Summary: Various Equalists have gathered again ready for reinsert their power over Republic City. Now under the leadership of Lieutenant who has vowed to take the bending triads by siege. Read as I expose the criminal underworld of the triads and their turf war with the Equalists. Rated M for death and violence.


_**Disclaimer to Legend of Korra**_

Inside of a prison cell was the former equalist known only as Lieutenant. He saw against a stone wall with his eyes looking at the bars of his cell. He saw a pair of metal boots stop in front of his cell as they clanked. It was a **metal bender** police officer. Damn **bender**, the dirty **metal bender** that judged him on the weekends.

The officer looked at the former equalist as he then said to him, "Not so powerful now, are you An Lee?"

An Lee looked up as he saw looking at the bender. He was in the typical uniform with white skin and a pair of green eyes. His nose was rather flat with a large square chin. His mutton chops were black and were along the jaw line. The bender looked to someone who looked like a rookie cop.

The rookie was a tanned man with blue eyes and deep dark brown hair. The hair was held in a wolf tail and the uniform he wore was that of non metal bender officers. He was equipped with a quiver and bow that he carried. The young man had a sharp nose with his neatly trimmed mustache visible.

The bender then said to An Lee, "Weekend after weekend you just sit there in your cell. Broken like a spider rat wanting to hide in it's little hole."

An Lee then said to the bender, "No."

The bender's brows drew together as he asked, "No?"

An Lee replied to him, "I'm more like the Snapping Hyena Turtle that waits patiently in it's shell for the moment. The moment when the prey has lulled and let down it's guard."

The bender then said to him with a glare, "You are trapped and useless! What could a single 'Hyena Turtle' do? Huh?"

All An Lee said to the man's reply was simply this, "The thing about Snapping Hyena Turtles is that they travel in packs."

Blood came out of the bender's mouth as he looked down and saw an arrow lodged at his throat.

Blood came out of the bender's mouth as he fell forward. He moved his fingers as he tried to bend the metal around him. His left foot moved to stomp only to slip as the muscles became rubber. He hit the bars as the blood hit the floor.

The non bender officer looked at the bars as the gate opened. An Lee has opened the gate with the guards keys. An Lee looked down as he then moved to the bender. He said in the bender's ear, "And I hope that you survive long enough to tell them that the Snapping Hyena Turtle got you."

The officer pulled from his belt gauze and a needle. He packed it with gauze and sewed up the wound. The murderous officer then said to An Lee, "You are free, master."

An Lee nodded as the pair walked out after dragging the officer into the cell. They locked it as they moved out calmly to the laundry shoot. They climbed in as they slid down and landed in the basement. They saw three inmates standing there as An Lee walked up to one of them. He was a rather large man usually used for security purposes. His hair was brown with his goatee being thin. An Lee said to the man, "Shield, how are you doing?"

Shield replied to the man, "Not bad An Lee, are you ready for your early parole?"

An Lee smiled as he replied to the man, "Quite."

An elderly man in his early fifties walked up to the pair. He was the warehouse worker, Glove, that had tipped the Avatar on Hiroshi's instructions. He said to An Lee, "I have secured us a ride as soon as Mr. Sato blows up the wall."

Hiroshi coughed getting their attention as he opened his right hand. In his hand were two vials, one with a powdery substance and the other a green liquid. He then threw them at the wall as metal began to melt. The acid seemed to infect the metal wall like a virus to the body. Quick and deadly as the 5 foot thick metal and stone wall had a hole in it. The hole was big enough to crawl through as water was then sprayed onto it by a hose that was outside. The four smallest men began to crawl out as Shield had some trouble. Eventually he got out as the five got into the back of a milk truck.

The truck drove out of the parking lot as a siren was soon heard. The truck drove as the five were getting out of their uniforms. The former officer then said to An Lee presenting his electrified kali sticks, "Master."

An Lee replied to the loyal man, "Thank you Gin."

An Lee put on his back pack generator as he moved his hand to the knob. He turned the knob from off to on as the generator began to hum as it was charging the kali sticks. Shield then asked as he picked up a pole axe, "So, what is the first move boss?"

An Lee grabbed one of the kali sticks as he pulled it out and spun it with the electricity whipping off it, "We take on the Triads."

**In the back of Narook's Seaweed Noodlery**

Four people were sitting in a secluded lounge room with several people giving them drinks. The main man in the room was obvious, Shark leader of the Red Monsoon Triad. He was the green eyed man with white skin sitting in the large chair. His trench coat was deep green with lines that were soaked with water. He was wearing a seaweed made trench coat that was still rather wet. One of the waiters sprinkled the coat with a gardening pail. The man wore a green hat that was on his bald head. The man's regular shirt was blue and his trousers a dark green.

In the room were also two women and a skinny man wearing a blue 10 gallon hat. The skinny man, Splash, wore a blue vest with a white long sleeve shirt. On each of his wrists were jars filled with water with sprinkler ends that were currently closed. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a white belt that has glass bottles of water in pouches. His tanned skin had a scar on his right cheek from a blade of some kind going from his eye to the jaw. The blue eyes were sharp looking all over ther room for anything out of place. His gray brown hair was short and his goatee of medium length.

The two women sat in the room as well on the couch. The one on the left, Cloud, had long white hair with blue eyes. Her skin was deep tan with a mole on the cheek. She had a pair of hair loopies go back in a tail that laid on the outside of the rest of her hair. Her blue eyes stood out thanks to her blue eye shadow. She wore a white tank top with shoulder frills. The skirt she wore was leather blue. The blue belt she wore was cinched around her midriff that mainly served for fashion. She wore a pair of silver ear rings and silver colored boots to finish her outfit.

Sitting on the right side of the couch was a more buxom lady, Poison, than Cloud. She had a dark brown bob of hair with blue eyes. Her skin was white unlike Cloud. The lady wore a light blue necklace with a dark blue sweater. A pair of black leather pants were worn with the legs tucked into a pair of leather blue high heel boots.

Shark said as he finished his noodles, "Well, Cloud how is your mother?"

Cloud replied to the man, "She's doing good after the money you gave the hospital for her surgery."

**Outside of Narook's Seaweed Noodlery**

A car pulled into a small parking lot as An Lee got out of the car. He wore a green leather back pack with a kali stick handle sticking out of the bag. His shirt was a long sleeve form fighting black. His pants were a matching color with a brown belt. He walked into the shop as he drew the attention of several people immediately.

Bolin was inside as he dropped his noodles that used to be held by chop sticks. He gasped as he moved back and stumbled to the floor. People of all colors and elements stopped watching the man. From behind him came in Shield and Glove wearing black clothes like their leader. Only Glove had on an electrified glove on his right hand. The three proceeded to pull up white hoods with a white neck mask that had a black dot resembling the old masks used by Equalists only now inside of black and red, it was white and black.

An Lee said to the people as he looked as he looked at Narook, "Bring out the Red Monsoons. The rest of you can leave with your lives."

Narlook pressed a button on the bottom side of the counter. Twelve men and five women stood up wearing blue and white clothes. They has water come their their hands as other people walked out of the restaurant with Bolin among them.

An Lee grabbed his kali sticks as the pair of sticks were spun by him. An Lee crouched down as he aimed them the water benders. Shield held up his pole axe and aimed it at the water benders. A pair of doors opened as Splash and Shark walked out.

An Lee moved in for an attack with his kali sticks. One of the water benders threw their water at him as the water hit the floor after six strikes to her. The woman was hit by a person who was wearing the mask and hood of the other Equalists. The water benders saw four other people spring up as they went on the attack. Five water benders were disabled as one of the Equalists were slammed into the wall by a water bender. An Lee struck one of the water benders in the chest as he screamed out in pain. He hit the ground during the massive distraction.

Glove ran in as water came at him from Splash. Splash had water come from the wrist jars that hit Glove in the leg. The hand was shaped like an 'L' with the index finger pointed at the knee of the Equalists. Bloody water hit the floor as Glove's leg began to bleed from the wound.

As water came up behind An Lee to strangle the man. The water was intercepted by an arrow that came through the window after it smashed. The water splashed apart as the arrow flew past the leader's shoulder. The arrow hit the floor as the kali stick hit one of the women water benders. The water bender hit the ground as An Lee swung then tossed his other kali stick behind him. The stick hit the water bender who was behind him in the hand. The hand shocked him as he the table that broke apart as An Lee hopped off the table.

Landing An Lee took his kali stick back. He swung one of his kali sticks at Shark. The stick right through Shark as he turned into vapor. The stick hit the wall as it fell to the ground. An Lee was surprised as he saw the fog become a dragon. Cloud was standing in a corner water bending the mist that has some kind of blue dye in it with tan here and there. She then gather it into water that was rather dirty still in the shape of a dragon. She pushed forward as the dragon flew at An Lee.

An Lee pushed himself off the ground and out of the way. He looked at the splash of water as it came back up into a wave. The wave went in for a crash as it turned into daggers of ice. An Lee moved his only kali stick to it as he broke it apart. The kali stick lost it's charge as he put back into the generator.

Standing up An Lee put his fists in front of him as he ran in for a charge. He leaped into the air as he threw a jab at the nearest water bender. The water bender went down as he stepped on the man's chest listening to the crunch of breaking ribs.

Sirens were heard as an announcement was heard from the sky, "This is the police, surrender."

An Lee looked up as he saw the roof break open with three metal bender cops coming in through the ceiling. Mako landed as he came through the window with a fire kick.


End file.
